Fog of Remembrance
by phayte1978
Summary: Midoriya woke up, his head pounding and his eyes not functioning. Everything was sore and there was a weight across his chest and his legs. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes- his elbow knocking against something… someone. How the hell is he waking up… next to Todoroki and Kacchan?


Midoriya woke up, his head pounding and his eyes not functioning. Everything was sore and there was a weight across his chest and his legs. Groaning, he rubbed his eyes- his elbow knocking against something… someone.

Another groan next to him. He was afraid to move his hands from his eyes, as who ever it was shifted next to him. The weight on his chest tightened as he finally got the nerve to remove his hands.

Platinum and red hair were in his face, and an arm that looked very much like Todoroki's was across his chest. Movement to the other side of him, the weight on his legs shifting higher up his body. He was afraid to turn his head, afraid to know who else was next to him.

Slowly peeking to the other side, the ruffled mess of blond hair only meant on thing.

How the hell is he waking up… next to Todoroki and Kacchan?

"Oh my god… how much did we drink last night?" Midoriya groaned out loud.

"Shut up nerd," Kacchan grumbled.

Todoroki grunted.

Midoriya noticed neither seemed to care where they were. Why was Midoriya the only one?

"Seriously, what the hell?" he asked louder.

The leg that was draped over him, heel kicked him in the leg, making him groan. Todoroki just tightened his hold and buried his head in his neck.

"Seriously, Midoriya, shut up and go back to sleep."

Laying as still as he could, Midoriya was even afraid to move. What felt like hours was only a minute before Kacchan and Todoroki shot up, stunned expressions on their faces, staring down at him.

And they were naked.

And so was he.

Grabbing the blanket, Midoriya yelped and pulled it over his lap.

"What the hell?" Todoroki asked.

"What the fuck?" Kacchan yelled.

They all grabbed their heads and rolled back into the pillows.

"Well now that we have gotten over that part… why are we all in bed, naked?" Todoroki asked, pulling the pillow to his waist, covering himself.

"I swear if any of you perverts did anything to me," Kacchan was grumbling. "Why are you staring me, nerd?"

Midoriya noticed clear teeth marks on Kacchan's shoulder. Looking at Todoroki, his forearm had teeth marks and his chest another set.

Being as he was in the center of the bed, made Midoriya's eyes go wide and he started to feel around his body. He felt sore spots, but nothing that _hurt_.

"Why is my ass sore?" Kacchan asked.

"Why did we drink so much?" Todoroki moaned out.

"Guys… what happen?" Midoriya asked.

"No fucking idea," Kacchan growled, "But I am about to kill one of you!"

A knock at the door and they all scrambled, grabbing the blanket and covering their body. Kirishima came in, a huge tray with three breakfast plates on it.

"Ah! I see you boys managed not to kill each other last night," he laughed with a smile.

Kacchan growled the minute he saw Kirishima and launched off the bed, running at him. Kirishima already had the tray sat down before Kacchan had him pinned to the wall.

"What the fuck happened to me?" Kacchan demanded.

Kirishima held his hands out, laughing, "Dude, settle down… and put some clothes on."

Kacchan growled and pushed harder at Kirishima, "How could you let this happen?"

"There was no _letting_! You three got drunk and decided this on your own!"

"So… so how did we get here?" Todoroki asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kirishima asked.

"Tequila… lots of Tequila," Midoriya said.

* * *

Yaoyorozu's parents were going out of town, and everyone decided it was prime time to unwind as the year was up. They would be third years coming up, and the second year was harder than they ever imagined.

Yaoyorozu was in good spirits over it. She had tea imported in, snacks and cakes- what she had not expected was the alcohol to come out. The entire class showed up and of course Mineta showed up with enough alcohol to kill an army.

At first they were all reluctant, till Uraraka of all people opened a bottle and took a huge drink from it.

"Are we going to stare at each other all night? Or are we going to have some fun!"

Kyoka got music going and they all turned the informal sitting room into a small dance club. Yaoyorozu even found herself mixing a drink and relaxing- she could call in the cleaning people in the morning to clean up.

"This is lame!" Bakugou yelled out, grabbing a vodka bottle, claiming it for his own, drinking from the bottle.

"Oh come on you sourpuss! Stop being so grumpy and just relax!" Kirishima said, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, laughing as people started to dance around and act silly.

"We spent all year together, why the fuck are we all still hanging out?" Bakugou asked.

"Why not? I mean, we have been through so much the last two years! It is nice not to have to watch our backs!" Mashirao said, leaning over the couch, clinking his glass to Kirishima's.

"Whatever," Bakugou said, tipping the bottle back more.

 _On the other side of the room…_

"Deku! Dance with us!" Uraraka said, as her and Iida were swaying and holding out glasses.

"I was going to make a drink!" Midoriya said, heading over where they stashed all the bottles. He had no idea what he wanted. Todoroki was playing bartender, claiming his dad was the type who liked to drink a lot.

"What will it be?" Todoroki asked, grabbing a glass and filling half with ice.

"I have no idea, I never drank before."

"Ok… let's go with fruity," Todoroki said. He watched as different liquids were poured into the glass and it took on an electric blue color. He was not sure what to think of it till Todoroki nodded his head. "Just try it."

It was smooth, and easy to go down. Nodding his head, Midoriya smiled at him and took a big gulp.

"Easy now! It will sneak up on you!"

Midoriya drained the glass and Todoroki made another one. Looking back over, he could see Uraraka dancing and calling him back over. Todoroki nodded and watched as Midoriya made his way back over to the dancing.

"You going to drink any?" Yaoyorozu ask Todoroki.

"Just one or two," Todoroki replied, "I am surprised to see you drinking."

"I know, not something I would usually do," Yaoyorozu said, taking a cup he handed to her. "But it is not like we move onto third years everyday, now do we?"

"This is true," Todoroki said, filling him up a cup. Maybe he could loosen up for a night.

* * *

No one was paying to attention to how much they were drinking, or what they were drinking. Mixing different alcohols, the music played on. They at least were able to pace themselves in the beginning. A drink here or there, only Bakugou was over chugging from a bottle, threatening anyone who got near him.

"You think he would lighten up if he just drank… more," someone said, and everyone laughing along.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Meinta called out.

The girls all groaned and the boys actually came alive at that.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" a few people said.

Yaoyorozu and Kyoka exchanged worried looks as they moved around the table in the corner of the room.

"Very simple! You spin! You kiss!" Mineta said.

"What if we land on another boy?" Rikido asked.

"You kiss them or pass," Todoroki said, shocking everyone around them.

"And if you pass," Bakugou said, chiming in, "You drink this."

A bottle of tequila was slammed on the table with a shot glass. Everyone started looking at one another as Bakugou dared them to argue.

"You're on," Todoroki said, getting a bottle and spinning in. It landed on Toru and she squealed out.

"No fair! How do we know if you two kissed or not?" Mineta cried out.

They all watched as Todoroki puckered up for a moment and the dress Toru was wearing press against him. Cheers from all around and Mineta grabbed the bottle, spinning it as hard as he could. When it landed on Kota, everyone got to cheering and laughing, Mineta looked like he was ready to melt into the floor.

"Gimme the tequila!" he screamed out before Koda walked over, picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

More cheers around the table and Mineta sulked over in the corner. It would not be his turn for sometime and it looked like only the guys were spinning.

Iida went to spin and it landed on Uraraka. Everyone noticed how pink her face got as he worked his over to her. Kneeling down, he simply took her hand and kissed it.

"You never said _how_ we had to kiss," Iida said before standing back up.

"Yeah well I say that wasn't good enough!" Uraraka said, setting her glass down and reaching up on her toes, kissing Iida squarely on the mouth.

More cheers from around the room as Iida seem frozen in place, even after Uraraka had pulled away. It would take two more spins before Iida was able to function or move again.

"You losers are barely even trying!" Bakugou said, pushing Kirishima out the way and spinning the bottle.

It landed on Todoroki.

"You drinking or what?" Todoroki asked Bakugou, almost as if it were a dare.

"Fuck you, IcyHot!" Bakugou said before quickly leaning in and kissing him. It was barely even a kiss, but enough to cause everyone to scream and start banging on the table. "Fucking perverts!" Bakugou yelled before moving back where he was at the table. Todoroki shook his head and went to make another drink.

The game went on a few more rounds. Everyone cheering and clapping with each kiss. Nothing had gotten out of hand. Mineta was losing his cool, jumping around demanding kisses till all the girls got fed up. Yaoyorozu made a rope and gag- it took a team effort, but they were easily able to tie and put Mineta over in a corner.

"Well we got that taken care of!" Yaoyorozu said, smiling and clapping hands with Uraraka- the alcohol slowly loosening them up.

"You nerds need a real game," Bakugou said, looking at the unopened bottle of tequila. All attention turned to him as he grabbed the bottle. "Who is up for some Truth or Dare?"

* * *

New drinks in everyone's hands, they all gathered on the oversized couch and chairs- pushing them to make a circle in the center of the room. The ones who couldn't fit on furniture got large cushions to lounge on the floor with.

They were all mostly on their second or third drinks, though Bakugou was a bit ahead of everyone. Deciding it was better to leave the vodka behind, he opened the tequila and put in the center of the circle.

"If you refuse your Truth or Dare, you have to chug from the bottle!" he growled out.

Mineta was making whimpering sounds from the corner- going ignored.

The game started real simple, easy 'truths' being asked. Tokoyami, Koda, Mezo and Mina all answering nothing too embarrassing. Aoyama was dared to strip down to his underwear, not that he minded, he gladed obliged and lounge against the cushion- not a care in the world.

Iida was dared to streak through the house, but his engines were so fast, all they saw was a blur. It still caused an uproar of cheers when he returned back to the group, buttoning his shirt, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Alright, enough of this shit," Bakugou said, "Deku, why did you hide your quirk?"

Everyone got really still and Midoriya looked over where Bakugou was. They had talked about it, and Bakugou swore it was all lies, he believe Midoriya hid it all from him.

It wasn't that he hid anything, he had not acquired it yet. Reaching out for the bottle, Midoriya looked Bakugou in the eyes as he tipped the bottle back, taking a hard pull from it.

"Now it gets interesting," Todoroki said.

"Kacchan, I dare you to be pleasant for the next hour," Midoriya said.

"Fuck you, nerd!" Bakugou said, grabbing the bottle, drinking back more than Midoriya had.

"Hey guys…" Yaoyorozu said quietly, everyone feeling the tension raise up in the group.

"IcyHot, I dare you fucking drink!" Bakugou growled out.

Todoroki shook his head. "So even if I refuse, I still have to drink?" Taking his hand out, he chilled the bottle then tipped it back.

"Let's get back to dancing!" Uraraka cried out. A few people agreed and got up from the circle.

Todoroki, Bakugou and Midoriya still sat there, glaring at each other.

"Seriously you guys, you need to work your shit out!" Kirishima said before patting Bakugou's shoulder and getting up himself. "Why don't you take that bottle to another room and not come out till you are friends."

* * *

Midoriya somehow found himself sitting on a couch next to Todoroki as Kacchan paced at a picture window looking out, holding the bottle of tequila in his hands.

"Truth or Dare, nerd," Bakugou said.

"Why don't we just talk and drink?" Todoroki asked.

"Fine, tell me then… how you get your face all messed up?" Kacchan asked.

"Kacchan!"

Todoroki looked unphased. Midoriya knew the story, but it was not his place to tell it. Todoroki stood up, walked over where Kacchan was and took the bottle. Pulling off the top, he started drinking it- fast.

"Now that's what I call drinking."

"Midoriya," Todoroki said, turning to face him, "What is your connection to All Might?"

Midoriya stood up, taking the bottle from Todoroki's hand, taking a large gulp, choking and coughing as the liquid burned down his throat.

"Well I see we are accomplishing nothing here," Todoroki said, sitting down on the carpet by the window.

"Cause you assholes won't talk!" Kacchan yelled.

"Fine, Bakugou, why do you hate Midoriya so much?"

"I never said I fucking hated that nerd!"

"You never said you didn't hate me."

"Shut up Deku!"

"Drink, Bakugou."

Midoriya was already light headed from drinking and that shot of tequila was rushing right to his head. He watched as Todoroki and Bakugou passed the bottle back and forth, all of them sitting by the large window.

No one was talking and it was just them staring out the window. Why were they even here? Midoriya could hear the music coming from the other room, and he would rather be there.

"Why are we here?" Midoriya slurred out.

"You're a fucking light weight, Deku!"

"So we can get along."

"But we get along!" Midoriya said, falling sideways, his head falling on Kacchan's shoulder.

"He really is a lightweight," Todoroki said, then followed with a hiccup.

"You both are fucking weak!" Kacchan said, taking the bottle, knocking back another hard gulp, burping and cleaning his mouth with his sleeve.

"Kacchan is so gross!" Midoriya giggled out.

"Fuck off, nerd!"

"He does seem to have the manners of a sewer rat," Todoroki said.

Midoriya giggled as Kacchan pushed his head off his shoulder. Falling forward, Midoriya grabbed the bottle from the Kacchan and took a small sip.

"Careful, Midoriya."

"I got this!" Midoriya said, falling to his other side, against Todoroki.

"So Icy-Hot… what the fuck is your deal?"

Taking the bottle from Midoriya's hand, Todoroki took a sip and passed it to Kacchan. He didn't go into great detail, but he explained why he hated using his father's quirk.

"Ok, so you have daddy issues, fair enough,' Kacchan said.

Midoriya was quite surprised there was no other snide comment from Kacchan at that moment. Maybe the alcohol was loosening him up. Curling up more, Midoriya found his head resting on Todoroki's leg as the two talked.

"I don't hate, Deku," Kacchan said, making Midoriya jerk against Torodoki. A hand on his shoulder and Midoriya stayed still. "Just he needs to fuck off to another school!"

"So you treat him and everyone around you like shit?" Todoroki asked. "You really think you are better than everyone else, don't you?"

Kacchan glared at Todoroki, "Just fucking die! The problem is I know I can be better… just not yet."

"So sure of yourself," Todoroki growled back at him.

"I can take your icy-hot ass on any day!"

Little pops were coming from Kacchan's hands and Midoriya could feel where Todoroki's leg was getting warm.

"Woah!" he said, sitting up and swaying, almost falling over.

Todoroki and Kacchan started to laugh at the way Midoriya was swaying and trying to talk.

"Shut up!" he laughed out.

"I don't think I have ever seen Deku's face so red!" Kacchan said, falling over, holding his stomach laughing as Todoroki leaned against the wall.

The two of them laughed till Midoriya had to give up the option of standing and sat back down. When the laughter died down, he found himself tired, very tired. Moving around, he was dizzy, very dizzy- his head found itself on Kacchan's thigh. Fingers lightly scratching on his scalp easily lulled him off to sleep.

* * *

"He really is a lightweight, isn't he?" Todoroki asked.

Deku was somehow rested against his leg, snoring softly. "First time I've ever seen him drink."

"I know you act tough, but you have a soft spot for him."

Maybe it was the vodka before the tequila, but there was something in Bakugou that didn't want to kill Deku for the moment. Especially the way he was all curled up and just resting quietly.

"He was just always around… poking his big head in my business… we grew up on the same street so we were always running into one another… " Bakugou said,

"So you were childhood friends."

"Kinda… things changed overtime… even now.. Deku always trying to help… jumping in where he isn't invited…"

Todoroki could only nod, everyone knew exactly what Midoriya was like.

"I hated him for it for the longest time. Always so happy and optimistic… I mean… we thought he was quirckless! Maybe that is why he was so happy… he knew he had this amazing power and none of us know."

"You hate him for that… don't you?"

"Of course I fucking do! We were supposed to have been friends! And he hides something like this from me?"

"Maybe he wasn't ready?"

Bakugou threaded his fingers through Midoriya's curls again. He thought his hair would be all dry and tangly, he was surprised how soft it was. Deku's mouth was pouted a little bit as he slept- so trusting and open. Falling asleep dead ass drunk with them. Who does that?

"What do we do with this lightweight now?" Bakugou asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am overly drunk myself," Todoroki said, swaying a bit as he sat there.

"Both of you are lightweights," Bakugou said.

"Says the guy threading his fingers through Midoriya's hair," Todoroki said, before hiccuping.

Growling, Bakugou carefully pushed Deku off of him, then launched at Todoroki. His refects were off, and he managed to bit down on his forearm.

"You bit me!" Todoroki yelped out.

"Serves you right, fucker!"

A very sloppy wrestling match and Bakugou just knew he had the upper hand. Todoroki was smaller than he was, but he was not expecting him to still be able to move fast. Teeth on his neck and he yelled out.

"You asshole!"

Pushing Todoroki off of him, Bakugou pinned him to the ground, biting over his shirt on his chest. Todoroki cried out.

"Ok! Ok! Truce!" Todoroki yelled out. "We are too drunk to even think of using our quirks!"

"I could use mine if I wanted," Bakugou said, sitting up and sparking little blast in his hands.

"I'd probably freeze the entire room… I better not try."

Both of them yawned, their eyes growing heavy and exhaustion taking over. "We need to get some sleep."

"There was a room near here with a bed."

"Good idea, but what about Midoriya?" Todoroki asked.

They could have just left him there, he was curled up on the floor sleeping soundly, but in their drunken minds, they decided to pick him up and haul him down the hallway.

"Fuck! How is someone so small, so heavy?" Bakugou barked out.

"Hell if I know," Todoroki said, almost falling over.

They found the room and tumbled into it. Midoriya falling to the ground and groaning out.

"Should leave his ass on the floor," Bakugou said.

"You know we can't."

"Oh! Look! The bed!" Bakugou said, running over to it and jumping on it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Todoroki yelled out.

"Why?" Bakugou asked, before stumbling, falling to the back of the bed, the bedpost breaking off on his bottom- slamming into it. "Fuck!" Falling to the ground, Todoroki was laughing as Bakugou held his ass, groaning loudly.

"Alright, c'mon… let's get to bed," Todoroki said, trying to pick up Midoriya, "help me!"

Groaning as he stood up, Bakugou felt a pain radiate through his body. "Fuck this hurts!"

They were able to get Midoriya on the bed, but noticed they were all covered in tequila somehow.

"We should probably just strip him and get Yaoyorozu to make us new clothes in the morning," Todoroki said.

"Makes sense," Bakugou said.

* * *

"Seriously, do any of you remember anything?" Kirishima asked.

"I remember… Bakugou playing with Midoriya's hair," Todoroki said, "I think."

"I would never!" Bakugou yelled out.

Midoriya ran his hands up to his hair. What the hell happened last night?

"Ok then why are you two covered in bite marks, but Midoriya isn't?" Kirishima asked.

"You think I have the fucking answers? If I knew that then maybe I would know why my ass was so sore!" Bakugou said, sparks starting to light up in his hands.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya called out, "You need to calm down!"

"Maybe it is better if we don't remember what happen," Todoroki said, looking at the teeth marks on his arms.

"I hate you both! DIE!" Bakugou said, before storming out the room.

"Aren't you going to get some clothes?" Kirishima yelled, chasing after Bakugou.

As soon as they left, Midoriya heard Todoroki chuckle next to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh I remember everything," Todoroki said, chuckling more.

"You are an evil drunk!" Midoriya said.

"Ok, let me tell you what _really_ happen," Todoroki said, settling back into the pillows.

They could hear girls screaming and Bakugou demanding someone get him clothes- Todoroki got to laughing more. Midoriya was just more confused than ever.


End file.
